Someday
by RavenDigtial
Summary: Takuya finally proclaims his love to Kouji


**Someday**

Takuya walked slowly down the hallway. "Hospitals have always given me the creeps." He told himself. "I wish I wasn't here right now.

Takuya counted the doors as she walked by them. "907, 909, 911." "His family was sitting on a bench outside the door. It was obvious that they had been there all night. Mrs. Minamoto was asleep on her husband's lap. Mr. Minamoto was also asleep. Kouji's stepmother and Kouichi were sitting next to each other on the bench holding hands. "Can I go in?" Takuya asked quietly so that he wouldn't wake up the others. Kouichi simply looked at him and nodded. Takuya slowly opened the door then stepped into the room not sure of what he would find.

Kouji was laying on the bed his eyes barely open. Takuya looked around the room. It was painted a dull green color. It seemed like such a depressing place to die. His eyes had now opened and he was carefully looking over her. Those beautiful blue eyes. He remembered the first time he looked into those eyes. His eyes had the ability to hypnotize you if you looked into them long enough.

There had always been something about him. The way in a group he would always hang back and observe the rest of us like we were animals at the Zoo. He would act like he didn't care but on the inside he did. The moment you were in danger he would get ready to fight for you.

Wolf, the lone wolf. Away from the group, questioning his being there. He found his brother and learned to care for others. He has changed so much from when he had first met him.

The battles they had thought together. It was always them and only them. Sure the others mattered but they the ones who got the unified evolution. They had become close allies through the battles, but even closer friends. If it wasn't for Kouji showing him the truth in the Digital World he might still be the child he once was. Those feelings had built up little by little, drop by drop until they formed a torrential waterfall.

Takuya now knew what he had to do. He had to tell Kouji his true feelings. All of the times he held those feelings back, they had tortured him. He had to tell him before it's too late.

"You know what I'm going to say." Takuya began. "I think we both have known for a while." "I lo..." Before Takuya could finish the statement he was interrupted by a beeping noise getting faster and faster. Takuya stood motionless knowing what the noise meant.

Suddenly he reached out using as much energy as he could muster hoping that Takuya would see. He did and knelt down beside him grasping his hand. Knowing that he only had a few seconds left he said slowly to Takuya: "Takuya... I love you." His eyes closed and he felt like a huge weight had been finally taken off his shoulder.

Now he had the sensation of floating, floating above everything else. The pain cancer had caused him was finally gone but so were other things. His friends, his family, and his love, Takuya He could only hope that he would see them again, on the other side.

"No, no, no!" Takuya yelled realizing that it had happened. "Kouji, I love you." "Don't go!" "Why?" "Why?" "Why?" Takuya questioned himself. "Why does it have to be that the moment I tell him my true feelings he's gone."

He knew there was nothing he could do. Takuya kissed Kouji on the hand looking into his eyes. They stood cold and motionless, empty never to light up with the joy of life again.

Takuya thought back the tears knowing that he still had to tell Kouji's family. The moment Takuya stepped out of the door he just automatically let his tears go not being able to hold them. He could only watch as Kouji's family understood what his crying meant. They called a nurse and the group walked into the room.

Not being able to stand it any longer Takuya quietly slipped away from the room, down the hallway to the elevator. The elevator ride seemed to take forever even though it was just from floor 3 to floor 1. This left Takuya with extra time to think back to all of the happy moments they had experienced together. He was the only one on the elevator and talked out loud to himself on the verge of screaming.

Finally the elevator doors opened, and Takuya walked through the main lobby. He now stepped out into the Tokyo air and looked up at the sky. He knew that Kouji was up there right now on his way to a better life. Kouji was just waiting up there, waiting for Takuya to come so that they could be together again. And it would happen. Someday.


End file.
